nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Wild
|family = Hawk |manga = Chapter 270}} is a pig who lives in Purgatory, searching for his younger brother. Appearance His appearance is very similar to that of Hawk, but with characteristics similar to those of blood, as tusks and fur. Its size is about the same as that of Hawk. After spending sixty years in purgatory, the fight against the king with Ban and Meliodas, wild became bigger, slightly exceeding Meliodas in size. /Image Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality He is very emotional crying very easliy when it comes to sad stories and his younger brother Mild. He cares a lot about his younger brother, as he has spent over eight million years trying to reunite with him, he also an extremly dedicated fighter battling the Demon King many times trying to bypass him. History Wild was born in the Purgatory. He used to take care of his younger brother, Mild, singing lullabies that he adored. However, his brother was kidnapped by the Demon King shortly after he was born and sent to another world. For millions of years, Wild looked for his younger brother, coming to face the Demon King on many occasions, but always being defeated. Plot Current arc While touring the Purgatory, Wild finds Meliodas and Ban who claimed to be from another world. When these two discover it, they immediately attack him believing him an enemy. However, Wild evades all his attacks and threatens Meliodas from behind. When these two ask him if he is a servant of the Demon King, Wild says that he knows how to find him. After revealing and introducing themselves, Meliodas and Ban are surprised to see their similarity to Hawk. Understanding that Hawk is his little brother, Mild, who has been searching, Wild breaks into tears of joy. In the face of the impending sandstorm, Wild takes Ban and Meliodas home and offers them wild boar broths. After telling them about how his brother had been kidnapped by the Demon King, he asks both of them to tell him about Hawk. After hearing them, Wild suffers a shock to know how he is, but affirms that he will love him no matter what. When leaving in search of the Demon King, Wild tells them that he has already faced the Demon King 120,118 times, losing the fight 120,118 times. There, Meliodas stops to tell Ban and Wild about his youngest brothers, telling about his past relationship with Zeldris. However, when Wild asks about Estarossa, Meliodas realizes that he does not really remember anything about him. Right there, the Demon King appears in front of the trio. Despite his overwhelming presence, Wild rushes to face him without hesitation, defiantly saying that he will finally force his way through the Demon King with Ban and Meliodas aiding him, only to be effortlessly flicked aside with a single finger. Recovering, Wild warns Meliodas and Ban upon seeing the Demon King slashing his sword at them. Wild later attempts to drill the Demon King, only to be effortlessly stopped and held between the King's fingers before being thrown away, with the Demon King saying that Wild never learns. Abilities and Equipment Like the other creatures of the Purgatory, Wild possesses a great resistance to the extreme conditions of the Purgatory. He showed an incredible speed, being able to evade all the attacks of Meliodas and destroying Ban's hand when he attempted to use Snatch on him. * |Raikō-cho (Jiguzagu Wairudo)|literally meaning "Lightning Boar"}}: Wild grows his fangs to great length and uses them to ram the enemy with great force. ** |Kaiten-cho (Guru Guru Wairudo)|literally meaning "Spinning Boar"}}: After impaling the enemy with his fangs, Wild quickly spin his body to increase the damage of the attack. Relationships Battles Trivia *Wild claims that he has battled the Demon King 120,118 times, but has lost all 120,118 times. *Despite looking like a boar, Wild is actually a boar-like creature from Purgatory. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals